


Sweet Dreams

by attack_on_toast



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dreams, F/M, levihan week 2014, not so surprise ending, sorry its late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attack_on_toast/pseuds/attack_on_toast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is too short to summarize, heh...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN SORRY I'M LATE I HAVE NO EXCUSE
> 
> Hopefully the prompt for today will be up soon, it's currently in the works!
> 
> Again, my awesome beta is SnappedHydra!
> 
> SECOND *cough* third DAY OF LEVIHAN WEEK SO EXCITED

She visited him every night, just as he drifted off to sleep. She would barge into his room, clothes muddy, tracking dirt all over the floor. He would sigh, resigned to the fact that he would have to clean it up the next morning, but he would be okay with it. Then he would scoot over, knowing that no amount of dirt would keep her off his white bed sheets. He would always ask her how she had gotten herself so dirty, and she would laugh and tell him I spent another day digging my own grave, how about that? For some reason, though he didn’t know why, this always made him choke on his words.

They would lie on his bed together. He would tell her about his day, about his troublesome new squad, and the latest antics of the titan shifter he was tasked to look after. She would tell him about her newest research projects, the latest developments, and how it could help him. Most of her words went right over his head, but her voice soothed him. That was how they would fall asleep, his hand holding hers, her voice still ringing in his head.

When he would wake up the room was clean, her voice was gone, and his hand was clutching empty sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope I didn't break any rules by posting this late... heh...
> 
> ANNNYWAY I hope you liked it! 
> 
> As always, PLEASE comment and criticize, and talk to me at attack-on-toast.tumblr.com!


End file.
